This disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling temperature of a substrate, an apparatus for treating a substrate comprising the same, and a method of controlling the same.
An apparatus for controlling temperature of a substrate is needed in order to control temperature of a substrate while manufacturing semiconductor. Existing substrate temperature control apparatus have controlled each of heating units with a corresponding plurality of controllers. The heating units control temperature of a substrate by each areas of the substrate.
However, with an arising substrate including a multi zone requires more than hundreds of heating units, and when a controller corresponding to the heating units is included; it requires at least thirty times bigger apparatus than the existing apparatus. This retrogress the current trend of reducing the volume of the apparatus.
Therefore, a technic to control the temperature of a substrate having a multi zone and not increasing the volume of an apparatus is required,